You and Me
by beachgal607
Summary: As Trish's wedding day nears, things continue to go wrong. But once she gets home, everything changes.


Authors Note: I got the idea for this because I was watching Bridezillas LOL! Hope everyone likes it ;P.

Disclaimer: I own no one

I slam my cell phone shut and bash it against the table a little harder than I probably would have liked to. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I can't lose it here. I run a hand through my blonde hair as I can feel the tears begin to sting my eyes and I know that I'm fighting a losing battle.

Someone should have told me that planning my wedding was going to be this stressful. I mean, first the girl that's supposed to be doing the alterations on my dress gets caught in Los Angeles for a few extra days and she didn't have my dress by the time that I expected it. Then, my wedding singer got bronchitis and there was no way he was going to be able to sing. Now, I get a call three days before what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life from my florist saying that he can't get the white lilies that I always dreamed of having.

I cross my arms on the table and rest my head on them as the tears begin to pour out of my eyes. This isn't supposed to happen like this. Everything is supposed to run smoothly and I'm not supposed to be on the verge of having a severe mental breakdown days before my wedding.

I hear the door to the locker room open but I can't bring myself to lift my head up and see who it is.

"Trish, what's wrong?" I hear my best friend and maid of honor ask me.

"Everything Ames." I reply as I wipe my eyes and look over at her. "First it was the dress, then the wedding singer, and now it's the florist. And to top it all off, I haven't seen Randy in a week!"

"Shh, come on now. Everything's going to be ok." Amy replied as she sat down in the chair next to me and began to gently rub her hand over my back as I continued to sob. "Tell me what's going on with the florist."

"I just got a call from him." I answered with a sniffle. "He said...he said that there's no way that he can get the white lilies. All the years that I've known you Amy and the only thing I've ever said I've wanted at my wedding was white lilies and now I can't have them!"

"Oh Trish." Amy said sympathetically as she brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Why don't you let me take care of it?"

"But...but..." I began to protest.

"No buts Trish. You've had a hard week and I know that this is tough for you. Just let me take care of the flowers, ok?" Amy responded as I picked my head up from the table and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Amy, it's ten on a Monday night. How the heck are you going to be able to find a florist for Thursday that has white lilies?" I asked her as a small smiled creped over her face.

"You just let me worry about that. I know exactly what you want. God only knows because you made me look through hundreds of magazines with you." She answered good naturedly as she got up from the table. "Now come on, it's time you got back home. I'm sure Randy is waiting for you."

"If you need anything-" I said as I got up from the table before she cut me off.

"I know, I know, I'll call." She replied with a sigh as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Amy, I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I pulled away from her and offered her a smile.

"I don't know what you would do without me either." She responded as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Now go home to your man. I'm sure he's dying to see you."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." I said as I walked through the door and began to head out to the parking lot. Lucky for me Raw was in Toronto tonight. Randy was on an overseas promotional trip this past week which is why I haven't been able to see him. We both should have taken this week off so we could have prepared for the wedding, but in the end we both agreed to save our time off so we could have a longer honeymoon.

I reached my red mustang and started it up as I turned on the radio to my favorite classic rock station. What ended up feeling like a minute long drive to me was actually a forty five minute drive back to the house that I was sharing with my fiancé. I pulled up into the driveway next to his new black escalade. I climbed out of my car and walked up to the front door of our house.

I opened up the door and immediately all the stress that I had was gone. A smiled crept onto my face as I saw him sitting in his favorite chair in the living room with the TV on.

"Hey baby." He greeted me as he got up from the chair and I ran over to him into his awaiting arms. "I missed you so much." He mumbled into my hair as I buried my head in his chest and took in a long smell of his cologne that I love so much.

"I missed you too." I said as I looked up at him and his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

"So how is everything going with the wedding?" He asked me after we both mutually pulled away from each other in an effort to get some much needed oxygen.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I replied with a groan as I flopped down onto the plush beige couch next to us.

"John told me it wasn't going so well." He said with a chuckle as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Just before I got back home I had a problem with the florist." I replied as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh?" He responded as he began to play with my hair.

"Yeah, Amy said she would take care of it though." I said as one of my hands found his free one and began to play with his fingers.

"Mm, that's nice of her." He replied as I nodded. "That stuff doesn't matter though. The flowers, the dress, the singer. None of that stuff matters to me Trish. I would marry you on top of a trash dump for all I care as long as it was you and me."

"Really?" I asked him as I looked up into his amazingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Yep. You're the only thing that matters to me Trish. I'm going to be the happiest man alive once you officially become Mrs. Randy Orton." He answered as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Randy." I said to him.

"I love you too Trish." He replied as we drifted into a comfortable silence. At that point I realized that all the little things in life didn't matter. It didn't matter if I had the wedding singer I originally booked or Fozzy playing at my wedding. It didn't matter if the table settings were white or off white. It didn't matter if my shoes had straps or not. All that mattered was that I was getting married to the most remarkable man alive.


End file.
